


【圈套｜飛唐】月光

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises





	【圈套｜飛唐】月光

*設定在所有事情都結束之後  
*毫無邏輯不要太認真  
*半夜趕工作下的產物

行天盟已經完全漂白，但作為世海集團的總負責人，唐毅仍然時不時有必須參加的商業聚會，他游刃有餘的與各方商會代表周旋，這些無聊的制式活動令唐毅有點心煩，若非必要他實在不想前來應酬，他只想跟家裡的寶貝一起悠閒地坐在地毯上，讓對方的小腦袋枕在自己腿上，假裝看著電視趁對方不注意，偷偷細數他的睫毛，或伸手捲捲他頭上翹起來的一小撮呆毛，就這樣浪費整個美好的夜晚。  
從過去的幽深黑暗走到如今，最使他眷戀的，仍然是那個在他眼前多年的，永遠熱力四射的身影，他的到來驅趕了永夜，喚醒了光明，他是那樣溫柔卻堅定的走進自己的心裡並且長住其中，在經年累月陪伴裡，唐毅有許多連他自己都沒有察覺的細微改變，只要思及與孟少飛有關的一切，就不可抑止的眼角帶笑，連跟人說話的語氣都要溫和幾度，世海集團的員工因此最喜歡孟少飛在唐毅開會的時候打電話來，這樣他們今天就不會被罵。

終於捱到晚會結束，唐毅匆匆坐上Jack開來的車，歸心似箭的催促Jack加速，但就在到家前，唐毅忽然命令Jack停車，自己下了車同時叫Jack直接離開，Jack雖然一頭霧水，但想著這樣自己就可以早點回家伺候趙子吃消夜，並讓趙子當他的消夜，也就歡快的倒車離去。  
孟少飛坐在落地窗邊等唐毅回家，他分明看見了兩束車燈剛要轉進庭院裡，卻忽然暗了下來，孟少飛起身一看，正好看見唐毅下了車在庭院裡晃，也好奇的下樓出門。

唐毅在宴會的尾聲想著終於可以回家，一時高興酒也一杯杯下肚，現在竟覺得酒勁上了頭，加上整個晚上待在宴會廳裡，亮燦燦的燈火讓他的眼睛有些疼，又怕身上的酒氣讓孟少飛嫌棄他不肯讓他抱，到家前唐毅忽然抬頭看見空中一輪皎皎孤月，讓他忽然有賞月的念頭。  
已經進入秋季，幾日來的小雨消解夏季的襖熱，孟少飛種在庭院泳池邊的幾棵桂樹已開出叢叢的小花，隱約的香氣浮動在空氣裡，唐毅走近泳池，蹲下來撥動池水，粼粼的波光中臥著桂樹的影子，他想起去年夏天孟少飛不知從哪裡看來桂花可以止咳化痰暖胃祛寒，鬧著在自己家裡種桂花，忙碌整個假日弄得滿身泥土，還在唐毅出來為他送蜂蜜水的時候，把髒髒的手抹在他的居家服上。這些尋常的日子像五彩斑斕的琉璃，在他的記憶裡投下燁然的光明與溫暖，每每讓他不自覺的輕笑起來。  
「大半夜的你是想玩水嗎？」  
頭頂上響起的孰悉聲調讓唐毅循聲抬頭，孟少飛站在家門口，門頂上亮著小燈，闌珊的光影在他眼底打下一小片陰影，睫毛小扇子似的隨著眨眼輕顫。  
這正是心心念念的那個人啊，唐毅想。  
唐毅站起身來，清白的月光裹在身上，似乎可以感覺到一點涼意，他覺得有些醉意，不曉得是因為酒氣、月光，抑或桂香，他努力睜開朦朧的眼，想看清那熟悉眷戀的身影。孟少飛還在絮絮叨叨著，說他這麼晚還不回家自己都睡不著，說他身上都是酒氣沒有洗乾淨別想上床睡覺等等。  
忽然，月華的流光裡飄來一聲輕嘆  
「我真愛你。」


End file.
